


That Stuff Went Everywhere

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week, Laundry day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Holtz goes out on a solo bust and gets slimed. Erin is there to help clean her up.Holtzbert week, day four - Laundry Day!





	That Stuff Went Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> And we're on day four! I can hardly believe it. I bring you more fluff, the tooth-rotting variety this time.
> 
> Thank you to my very dedicated beta, **daphnedangerlove** you are a rock star!
> 
> Enjoy!

Erin sank into her seat and stared down at the stack of paperwork from the Mayor’s office for a long moment before dropping her head into her hands with a groan. She wished there had been some excuse to put it off a little bit longer, but she’d rather have lunch in the basement of the Aldrich Mansion than talk to the Mayor’s assistant again. Talk about scary!

Before she could get started on the first form, a quiet thump echoed from the ground floor. Erin held her breath, listening for another sound and trying to figure out what she’d heard. She’d seen Kevin take Mike Hat with him when he left on Friday. 

After another moment of silence, Erin chalked it up to her imagination trying to distract her, only to hear a squeak she immediately recognized as the sound of Holtzmann’s locker.

Curiosity had her out of her seat and heading for the stairs, and she was halfway down before she caught sight of a form moving away from their lockers and groping for something in the dim light.

Erin continued down the stairs and flipped one of the light switches, revealing Holtzmann caught in the process of raiding their stash of slime treatment. She’d undone the top of her jumpsuit, leaving it to drip trails of ectoplasm on the floor behind her. The tank top she wore underneath also appeared to be saturated with the stuff.

They stared at each other for a moment before Holtz tried for a grin as a glob of slime slipped down her forehead, turning it into a grimace.

Even though Erin was well-aware of how awful it felt to be covered in the stuff, she had to laugh as Holtz adopted a miserable expression, 

“So, fun story,” she said, casting a longing glance towards the shower room.

“You went out alone?” Erin felt her heart beat quicken as she realized Holtz could have been seriously hurt, or worse. She dashed over to Holtz, running her hands down the other woman’s arms.

“That tickles!” Holtz jumped out of her reach.

“What happened?” Erin looked down at her hands, now coated with more of the ectoplasm.

“The guy on the phone said it was nice, but getting to be a nuisance,” Holtz said. “I figured Class One, no problem.”

Erin closed her eyes, sighing. “And?” She couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first time Holtzmann had gone out on her own. The realization scared her more than she would have thought. 

“There was some howling, and then it tried to give me a little snuggle.” 

“And?”

“I got it in the trap,” Holtz said. “Eventually.”

“What happened to no solo busts?” Erin put her hands on her hips.

“But-”

“Holtz, what if you’d been hurt? How would any of us have known?” _How would I have known?_

“We’re all geniuses, you’d have figured it out eventually,” Holtz winked. 

Erin watched as more slime dripped onto the floor.

“Go,” she said, gesturing towards the showers. “We’ll talk after.”

Holtz practically ran to the bathroom, trailing more slime in her wake.

Erin busied herself while she waited, cleaning up the slime, depositing the ghost into the containment unit, and getting an actual start on the paperwork she’d been putting off.

Holtz eventually reappeared in some ragged sweats, her hair hung down around her shoulders, still wet from the shower. She held all the soiled clothes in a ball as far away from her body as she could get them.

“Want some help?” Erin took the clothes from Holtz, surprised when they practically slipped out of her hands. “Did you go for a swim in the ectoplasm?”

“You weren’t kidding when you said it went everywhere,” Holtz said, shuddering.

They made their way to the laundry room and Erin stuffed the pile of clothes into the washing machine, adding some of Holtz’s super special de-sliming agent to the cycle.

Then, Erin dragged Holtz with her to the kitchen, presenting her with a mug of hot chocolate, topped with a combination of whipped cream and marshmallows.

Holtz looked from the mug to Erin and back to the mug again, looking like she might cry. “You beautiful ghost busting goddess, I could kiss you.”

Erin flushed at the compliment and then pressed the mug into Holtz’s hands. She watched as Holtz took a sip, closing her eyes and savoring it with a pleased moan before she turned her gaze back to Erin.

“Are you going to tell Abby?”

“I should, but…” Erin pretended to consider her options before she shook her head. “Just promise me you won’t go out on your own again?”

Holtz nodded and gave Erin a quick salute before taking another sip.

“I’m serious,” Erin said. “Pinkie promise.”

Holtz linked her finger with Erin’s and then looked into her eyes. “Sounds like someone’s a bit worried about me.”

Erin could only nod, words failing her as she considered what could have happened.

“I promise.” Holtz tugged at Erin’s finger.

Holtz leaned back against the kitchen counter, pulling Erin into the space beside her, before savoring another sip of her hot chocolate. “So, how can I convince you to make me one of these tomorrow?”

“First test on your next weapon?” Erin asked.

“Deal,” Holtz said, tugging on Erin’s fingers again.

Erin relaxed next to Holtz, enjoying the moment of quiet after the chaos just as the washing machine buzzed.

“Race you!” Holtz set down her mug and was running towards the door. “Last one there has to de-slime my proton pack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'd love a kudos or a comment if you've got the time. You can also find me on Twitter and Tumblr @peridotlines. 
> 
> Have a fantastic day!


End file.
